La segunda parte
by Sly-Li
Summary: Hace aproximadamente diez años, yo conocí a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Sin saberlo, yo realmente admiraba a esos dos. Ellos eran los chicos de dieciséis y diecisiete años más fuertes y valientes que he conocido hasta ahora. Se muy bien que conocen la historia de Maya y Lochan. Yo, Kit Whitely, les contaré la segunda parte de esta historia, como yo la vi y viví.


Hace aproximadamente diez años, yo conocí a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Sin saberlo, a la edad de trece años, yo realmente admiraba a esos dos. Maya y Lochan eran los chicos de dieciséis y diecisiete años más fuertes y valientes que he conocido hasta ahora. Siempre sentí algo de rencor a esa edad. Nuestro padre nos había abandonado, haciendo una promesa injusta, la cual dijo cumpliría. Solo una mentira más.

Yo con trece años aún no lograba comprender sus acciones.

**¿Por qué engañarnos y no ser sincero con sus propios hijos?**

Esa era la pregunta que siempre tenía gravada. Cuando pensaba en él, eso era lo único que se me venía a la mente, luego...no comprendía, lo pensaba hasta que me dolía el cerebro. Pero nunca conseguí entender nada.

Se perfectamente que conocen la historia de Maya y Lochan. Y aunque se pregunten por qué traje a el tema a nuestro padre, más tarde lo comprenderán.

Yo, Kit Whitely, les contaré la segunda parte de esta historia, como yo la vi y viví.

~o~

Cuando yo iba a ir a ese campamento, recuerdo que era el niño más feliz de todos, a pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos en mi ahora **destrozada** familia. Y cuando supe que Lochan le había contado a el profesor de mi problema, más que enojado me sentí terriblemente traicionado. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, por lo menos no a esa magnitud.

Y aunque, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Maya me había intentado convencer de que el que Lochan haya terminado en ese maldito calabozo no era mi culpa; yo siempre sentí una gran culpabilidad en mi, creciendo en mi pecho, haciéndolo más pesado.

De todos modos, siempre terminé preguntándome como dos hermanos se podían amar de esa manera. Y si soy completamente sincero, siempre lo supe.

Porque vamos, Maya y Lochan no eran muy discretos cuando creían que estaban solos, o por lo menos que nosotros tres dormíamos. Aunque de cualquier forma, no los culpaba por su poca discreción al anochecer, pues siempre que despertaba a media noche, no hacía ningún tipo de ruido. Era como si en realidad no estuviera caminando por la madera de esa casa.

Y no es de presumido, simplemente despertar a Tiffin en la madrugada no me hacía demasiada ilusión que digamos. Es más, aún no me la hace.

Ahora, volviendo a el tema, siempre me levantaba de mi cama para ir a beber algo o simplemente ir al baño. Por lo que, una noche me levante para ir a beber algo, mi garganta se parecía a el desierto de Sahara. Tenía una insoportable sequía.

Esa noche, fue cuando sin querer escuché que decían sobre las consecuencias de algo. Hasta que escuché la palabra **incesto **y todo encajó en mi cabeza. El comportamiento de los dos, aveces se les notaba nerviosos o tensos. Otro día vi a Maya muy enojada y otro a Lochan de la misma manera. Mientras que cuando creían que estaban solos, los notaba demasiado cariñosos, Maya y Lochan no eran así con ninguno de nosotros tres. Por lo que todo tenía sentido.

Incluso, creo que quizás supe en ese instante cuando había comenzado todo. Esa tarde, cuando Maya tuvo la famosa cita con ese 'famoso' chico. Sentía a Lochan entre nervioso, tenso, furioso y preocupado. Y luego cuando ella llegó (lo noté por el sonido de la puerta), los sollozos.

Ellos siempre creyeron que nadie sabia lo de ellos y no los culpaba de nada. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que yo sabía, es más, hasta creo que nunca sospecharon de mi.

Porque, ¿qué podía saber de ello un niño -casi adolescente- de trece años, que además se preocupa solo de su trasero y de lo que concierne con él?

En simples palabras, estaba casi seguro de que ellos pensaban "**¿Qué sabrá él?**"

Solo que...sabía demasiado, hasta para mi propio bien.

~o~

Y Maya. Hasta este mismo día, aún no lograba sacarle toda la información.


End file.
